


Distraction

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Jaden seems to be paying more attention to the cards than to Bastion.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy back with another kissing tumblr prompt for THE OTP so yall know i got carried away and had too much fun with this lmao
> 
> enjoy jealous bastion and pro duelist jaden <333

#46: a kiss out of envy/jealousy 

When Jaden had first signed his contract to become a professional duelist, Bastion had been ecstatic. They had just graduated college, Bastion was heading in to graduate school, and when Jaden had been formally asked by KaibaCorp to be one of their sponsored duelists, it felt like they were both moving forward, going somewhere, ready to take on the world together. Bastion had watched all of Jaden’s matches on the television, attended when he could, always called his boyfriend after to congratulate him on his victory. Jaden, though he often complained about Bastion being a nerd, always offered to help him with schoolwork despite the fact he almost never knew what was going on. 

While Bastion was still in school it was easy to distract himself from the loneliness, the fact that he would go weeks sleeping alone and accepting calls from Jaden at all hours of the night since time zones were determined to make him suffer. Between classes, his internship, and assignments, he didn’t have time to think about it, but now that he went from work to home with nothing to take up his time other than his personal calculations and books and such, there was more time for his mind to wander. 

Bastion would never trade his relationship with Jaden for anything in the world, and watching him wreck his opponents and flash peace signs at the camera, knowing that at any moment his name would pop up on his phone, signaling an incoming call. It was Jaden’s dream to duel professionally, and Bastion was not going to stand in the way, especially since Jaden had been supportive in achieving his own dream. 

But at some point Bastion felt he had the right to be tired of taking second place to card games. 

Jaden was home for the next two days. Bastion had picked him up at the airport, excited to see the smile he’d been missing for the past week, feel Jaden’s arms around him as they embraced. It was late, and though Bastion would’ve preferred to get food that wouldn’t later cause him indigestion, Jaden had insisted on getting Taco Bell because _Syrus wouldn’t get it for me, please Bastion I need it_. Jaden said they could go get real food tomorrow and he wouldn’t complain about putting his napkin in his lap or chewing with his mouth closed, which was more than enough for Bastion to order Mountain Dew Baja Blast for his boyfriend without rolling his eyes or making a sarcastic comment. 

They were at home, sitting on the bed, and Bastion had been looking forward to cuddling and feeling Jaden in his arms, hear his voice not through a telephone for once, but Jaden had spent the two hours since they’d gotten home with his nose in his deck, replaying that afternoon’s duel on the TV, making Bastion wish he’d never shown him how to use a chromecast. 

Jaden didn’t lose often. He was tied with Aster Phoenix and though he’d had a few draws with Zane Truesdale, most of those duels ended in defeat. Bastion had regrettably been unable to watch today’s duel because of work, but from the tweets and text messages from Alexis updating him on the state of the duel, Jaden had pulled out a win with fifty life points left. Bastion had seen that many times before in their time at Duel Academy, so he wasn’t terribly surprised that he’d won. 

“It was just–it was so cool, Bas!” Jaden held up a purple card emblazoned with Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, the shiny letters catching in the lamplight, glittering softly. “She totally had me on the ropes, just look!” He turned to the replay, and Bastion tried to not groan out loud at the third–or was it fourth–time he’d watched Jaden attack with Shining Flare Wingman. He wanted Jaden next to him, the cards safely tucked away until morning instead of taking up all of his attention. 

“Look at that–Shining Flare Wingman wins the duel! Yeah!” Jaden punched the air, laughing, looking down at the card with a huge smile. “I’m the best, oh yeah!” 

“Yes,” Bastion agreed, trying not to let annoyance seep in to his voice. 

Jaden restarted the video, picking up his opening hand, running his fingers over the card descriptions. “This is so cool, I haven’t had this close a call since–well I guess I dueled Aster last month and only won with a few life points left, but that was so long ago, you know? I play so much and everything, it’s good to have a real challenge,” 

Bastion watched as the Jaden on-screen summoned Flare Scarab, the Jaden at the end of his bed waving the same card around. He leaned back into the pillows, thinking about how he wanted that smile turned toward him, wanted that video turned off and Jaden at this end of the bed, paying attention to him. He felt like a kid ready to throw a temper tantrum, ready to stop his feet and yell for attention. 

He shouldn’t do that, he berated himself. He should be happy for his boyfriend. He should be wanting to celebrate his accomplishments, even if that meant putting his own desires on hold. It wasn’t like Jaden was doing this intentionally, he wasn’t like that, he was just on an adrenaline high, wanting to relive his victory from earlier. Jaden would soon calm down. Bastion could hold out until then. 

Maybe. 

“I think–I think that I gotta start, like,” he spread out his deck over the bedspread, or rather the cards that weren’t already scattered across his lap. The way Jaden’s fingers danced over the paper made more thoughts of how Jaden should be touching _him_ , looking at _him_ with that smile, his eyes shining with happiness from looking at _him_. 

“What do you think?” 

Jaden’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at his boyfriend, who was holding up another fusion monster card, staring at him expectantly. 

“I’m, uh–pardon me, Jaden,” he sat up, trying to think of an excuse for zoning out other than acting like a five-year-old. “What was the question again?”

“Oh, come on–wake up, sleepyhead!” Jaden giggled. “I was saying that I think I should start changing my decks for each opponent, makes me less predictable. I mean Zane and Aster don’t change their decks, but I like spicing things up, you know?” 

“Yes, I know,” Bastion agreed. 

“Like, I’m dueling that guy with the spellcaster deck next weekend. Maybe I should be like you and do some research, get some cards in my deck to counter their deck,” Jaden continued. The crowd cheered Jaden’s name in the background, the on-screen Jaden’s life point counter dropping to 2500. “Put in a few new spell cards, traps–I would say new monsters, but I love my monsters so much, you know,” 

Jaden and research, Bastion’s two favorite things. He felt like he should be salivating at the thought of Jaden even contemplating research on his next opponent instead of just showing up and winging it, which yeah, worked for him but made Bastion nervous. Instead, he was griping about how there would be more card games to distract him, an opponent that would have Jaden nearly vibrating out of his skin with excitement when–damn it, why did the cards and the opponents and even the flight attendants and bus drivers get to see his boyfriend more than he did? 

Deep breath. He needed to answer Jaden’s question. “I think it would be a good idea,” 

“Sweet! Let’s start now!” 

Bastion was going to explode. 

“Okay, so,” Jaden was looking at his phone, the light of the screen illuminating his face, the excitement in his eyes. “What the hell is a spell counter, Bas?” 

Another deep breath. It was only a matter of time before Jaden got bored with the metagame for the night and put his attention where it should be. “It’s a, uh, kind of token you put on a monster when a spell card is activated,” 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Jaden asked, looking up from his phone. 

“The monster effects are conducive to their use,” he answered. 

“Yeah, but like–just get better monsters,” 

“They’re difficult to use in the beginning of the game, but in the midgame, when enough spell cards have been activated and the counters accrue, they can be useful,” 

“That’s dumb as hell–no wonder they’re not as highly ranked as me. Come on, I could wipe ‘em out in the first turn!” Jaden said, his tone overconfident and haughty. “Would you use this kind of deck?” 

“Any deck can be useful if I worked through the proper equations,” Bastion answered. Jaden thought the deck was “dumb as hell,” a good sign. Hopefully that meant he would grow bored of his “research” and get over here, calm the burning in Bastion’s chest. 

“You wouldn’t, I just know it. A bunch of magicians that aren’t even that good until you play spells! Like, what if your deck is shuffled and you only get a bunch of traps and monsters? You’re absolutely fucked!” 

Bastion would have said that duelists who chose spell counter decks limited the number of traps in their deck to prevent that from happening, but Jaden was on a roll and there would be no point in stopping him. 

“Oh my god, they’ve got a monster that takes six spell counters to summon! It’s not even that good, only 2700 attack points, and you even need a specific field spell. And people get on to me for using fusion monsters and joke about my deck being like, mostly Polymerizations–which it isn’t by the way,” Jaden picked up one of the three Polymerizations in front of him, looking at it like it was his firstborn child when he should be looking at Bastion like that. 

Jaden was back to his phone, twirling the Polymerization card in between his fingers, talking about cards and his deck and his future opponent’s deck and how spellcaster monsters weren’t that good and that if he researched enough he could totally rig his deck to beat them in one turn. Bastion looked at the cards on the bed, their names and art practically taunting him with how Jaden was still playing with them several hours after the match. The screams of the crowd on the television morphed into taunts of how Bastion was taking second place to card games. 

It was illogical, a horrible thought that Jaden would love Duel Monsters more than he loved Bastion, but that didn’t stop him from thinking it. Jaden was laughing, putting down the Polymerization to pick up Neos, making some joke, then kissing the card. 

Bastion was not going to watch his boyfriend kiss cards when he hadn’t kissed him since the airport. 

Jaden was slight, and sometimes Bastion thought that his bones were hollow with how little he weighed despite the fact he ate a horrendous diet and considered searching the room for the television remote exercise. Now, as Bastion reached out to grab Jaden’s shirt, dragging him across the bedspread and onto his lap, he was thankful his boyfriend was so light. 

Cards scattered, some landing on the floor, and Bastion might’ve felt bad about potentially messing them up if he hadn’t had vengeful thoughts of dumping the cards in the trash can or running them through the shredder in his home office. Landing on the floor, maybe ruffling the edges was tame compared to what he’d thought about, and seeing as Jaden was rather rough on his cards a slightly bent edge wouldn’t make too much a difference. 

Jaden’s eyes were wide, confused, as Bastion put his hand in the mess of brown hair, no time to react other than a startled squeak of his name before Bastion smashed their faces together in a kiss. 

Bastion, who was not usually given to rough kisses, dug his teeth into Jaden’s lower lip, tightening his hand in Jaden’s hair, holding him steady, fingers digging in to the brunette’s hip. Jaden whimpered, arms sliding around Bastion’s neck, shivering as teeth continued nipping his lip, a tongue sliding into his mouth a moment later. He could feel moans rumbling through Jaden’s chest, his breath speeding up–good. Cards couldn’t do that. Card couldn’t kiss Jaden like this, make him feel good like this, only Bastion could. 

Pulling away to catch his breath, he watched as Jaden opened his eyes. 

“Put the cards away,” Bastion ordered. “You’re mine for the rest of the night,”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
